


Bunking Down

by Morpheus626



Series: The Things Roger Kept [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: So I saw this picture of a wild bunk bed (I've got a link to the post of it on my blog in the notes of this fic!)And I couldn't help but end up writing something for it re: it and Queen! Queen and an odd bunk bed, how badly could it go?I'd tell you, but if I do that then the fic is pointless lol, read on to find out!
Series: The Things Roger Kept [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bunking Down

**Author's Note:**

> The aforementioned blog post link, for anyone who wants to see the weird bunk bed, which does really help when reading this lol: https://aboutthatmelancholystorm.tumblr.com/post/623909366240854016/okay-so-this-reddit-post-had-this-image-and-i

“Is this a joke?” Roger scoffed. “No, when they said we’d have beds-” 

“They are beds,” John shrugged. 

“I’m not disputing that,” Roger said. “What I’m disputing is that it was implied we’d be getting our own rooms, not this!” 

The bunk beds weren’t in particularly bad shape, but all the same, it was far from ideal. 

“Well, whoever goes on the bottom has to share with Brian,” Freddie said, all sensibility and resignation. “He won’t fit anywhere except for this bit with room for his feet to hang over.” 

“I could fit on top!” Brian said.

“Comfortably?” Freddie asked. “No, darling. Your legs would be hanging.” 

“You all aren’t that much shorter than me,” Brian protested. 

“What exactly are you winning if you get to be up there?” John asked. “Aside from a backache, I mean.” 

“Then I don’t have to share with anyone,” Brian pouted. 

“Fine,” Freddie said, and hopped onto the lower two person bunk. “Someone can share with me.” 

“Are you really going to sleep while we argue?” Roger asked, scorn dripping off his tongue.

“Are you really going to keep arguing while I sleep?” Freddie asked with a smile, his eyes already shut as he curled up so his feet wouldn’t hit the end of the bed. 

“I can’t believe this,” Brian shook his head.

“I can,” John said. “Sleep well, Freddie.” 

“Thank you, John. Be a love and resolve this for me, will you?” 

“I know you, you won’t actually sleep until we’re all in our bunk, and this is settled,” Roger protested. “You can’t fool me.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Freddie yawned. 

“Could we maybe just choose a spot and end this?” John sighed. “Here, let me help with that.” 

He clambered up the ladder over the two-person bed, waving to Freddie as he went, and gently settled onto the bed, his feet only hanging over the wooden edge of the bed some. 

“Bri,” Roger said softly. “Come on.” 

Brian shook his head. “I’ll be fine, you go with Freddie.” 

“You’re going to be uncomfortable!” 

“Is it me?” Freddie asked, sounding a bit hurt now. 

“No, Fred, not at all,” Brian said in a rush. “I just...I get sick of being ‘the tall one’, the one you have to make an exceptions for because ‘where will I fit’, all of that. Again, I’m not that much taller than the rest of you! In theory, we’ll all be uncomfortable on this thing!” 

“Why don’t you try it, and if you feel it’ll work, you stay up there,” Roger said. “And if turns out it’s impossibly terrible, then you come back down and we switch.” 

“This is for what, three nights?” John laughed. “Isn’t this all a bit much?” 

“John,” Freddie warned. “Don’t. I thought you were sleeping?” 

A soft, extremely fake-sounding snore came from John’s bunk, and they all laughed. 

“Deal?” Roger continued, a hand held out to Brian. 

“Deal,” Brian agreed, and they went to settle into their bunks. 

“We’re never staying here again, right?” Roger murmured to Freddie as he dropped beside him.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it’s brought us all together, don’t you?” 

“That’s not funny.” 

“On the contrary, I think we’ve got Monty Python material here-” 

“Freddie, please,” Roger interrupted with a chuckle.

“No, I mean it. We’ll make a point to stay here at least once a tour, how about that?” 

“I love you, but you suggest that again and I’ll smother you with a pillow.” 

“Jokes on you,” Freddie replied, and slipped out of the bed quietly. “I’m going to use my pillow under his ankles, or um...goodness, more calf than ankle it is. Anyway, he’ll be more comfortable that way.” 

Roger watched as Freddie sneaked up the ladder, tucking his pillow under the bit of Brian’s leg that was left to hang over the wooden barrier of the other top bunk. 

“And what about you?” 

Freddie shrugged as he went to turn off the room light, then dropped back on the mattress. “I’ll be fine. More important he not be in pain all night, because you know he won’t say a word to us if he is.” 

In the dark, Freddie couldn’t see as Roger moved his pillow over just enough that they each got a bit of it. “That’s our Freddie, isn’t it. Always fine, always mediating, always taking care.” 

“Something like that,” Freddie yawned. “Sleep well, Rog.” 

“You too, Freddie.” 

\---

There remained exactly one Polaroid of the scene that next morning, taken by an absolutely tickled Crystal Taylor, later to be framed and kept on an end table by Roger. 

Brian, on the floor near Freddie’s side of the lower bunk, one of the two pillows under his head, the other under his back to protect from the hard floor. 

Freddie, a foot hanging off the bed, part of his face sharing Roger’s pillow. 

Roger, snuggled against Freddie, an arm tossed over his back, taking up the majority of the pillow likely unintentionally.

John, happily curled in his bunk, blissfully unaware of the mild chaos below him.

Somehow, impossibly, Roger would tell anyone who ever happened to see it, it wasn’t the worst night of sleep they’d ever had. 

Quite frankly, if given the chance, he would have relived it in a heartbeat. And he knew the rest of them would too. 


End file.
